elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Gokudera Hayato
|image = Image:Lucedibomb.gif |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "Hey you" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Date of arrival |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 2458 (Deck 11) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Katekyo Hitman Reborn! |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = lucedibomb (cleared?) |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Ki }} was on a boat! Canon information This is Gokudera ten years from the future; after Tsuna is assassinated, he and the other Vongola Guardians and allies go on the run, although he still tends to his boss' grave. In fact, he's there when the Tsuna from the past is shot with the bazooka and ends up in his own coffin, ten years into the future. Although he's not able to help Tsuna much in the long run, Gokudera gives him the identity of his future killer, as well as (very conveniently) leaving helpful clues and items in his briefcase. Unfortunately, before he can do anything more, his past self is shot with the bazooka, and he's (literally) poofed out of the series. Ten years has smoothed him out a little, making him a little less impulsive, and a little more restrained in general. He's still Gokudera at heart, but without as many rough edges, and he's more inclined to show restraint instead of jumping headfirst into danger. (Then again, this is still Gokudera, so...that isn't saying a whole lot.) Abilities/Powers: Gokudera is really, really good at blowing shit up. He can build his own bombs and dynamite from scratch, provided he can access the raw materials, and he knows them well enough to be able to judge explosion times with near-flawless accuracy. He's very intelligent, especially when it comes to math and mechanics, and he's been trained in piano-playing ever since he was very young. His reflexes are very quick; he can pull out a stick of dynamite, light it with the cigarette in his mouth and throw it, all in one quick movement. He is also surprisingly durable; he's been known to survive and even continue on after being run over by multiple cars, given proper motivation (e.g. delivering flowers to his boss, lol canon). Additionally, Gokudera has the ability to channel his wave energy through specially-made rings, which takes the form of red fire (called 'dying will flames') forming around the ring. His wave energy is Storm-attribute, which has the characteristic of Degeneration, and his in particular is very strong; if he focuses it properly, he can use it to disintegrate things. He can only do this with the right rings, though, and after a few minutes (longer or shorter depending on the 'purity grade' of the ring), they break. If he has a Storm ring box and a Storm ring, he can combine them with his flame to make a weapon (which differs depending on the box), that will only last for as long as he can keep up the flames without breaking the ring. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff App Category:Fandom Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn!